Yugioh Gx: Heart, Soul, and Memory
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: For now, we have no summary. Please read the story.
1. Friends, Dueling, and Murder!

**We don't own any copyrighted material that may appear in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tranlations: **

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Kanojo wa iki tsudzukeru- She will be safe**

**Chucking a wobbly- going berserk**

**Hai- okay**

**Nani- What**

Chapter 1

_7 years earlier_

_"Ah, almost finished," beamed a woman, as she added the finishing touches to a project. From the size, one would say she was working on a card. All of a sudden, a loud boom echoed through the house causing her to spin around. A look of fear appeared briefly in her eyes then vanished as she quickly put the finishing touches on the card. She took one more look at it, then stowed it away in a safe with the others. Not a moment after closing the safe, a noise that one would assume as thunder resounded down the hall. She quickly went through another door, quietly shutting it behind her as she crept down the hall. She looked back one more time as she began to descend down the stairs. Multiple thoughts raced through her head about the deck, her daughter, and lastly what would become of her. She was almost at the bottom when a young man dressed in jeans, a t- shirt with a hoodie over the shirt, and Chucks on appeared. His messy brown hair fell in a way that covered his left eye as he looked up at her. He pushed his bangs out of the way as he said,_

_"We will protect her!" _

_"Arigatou," she replied "Just let her know that she needs to protect you too. Although she'll probably do it anyways." The young man huffed at the statement, causing the woman to giggle quietly. She's brought from the moment by footsteps towards the middle of the hallway upstairs. Looking back, she thought for a second then continued down the stairs. She grabbed her coat as she headed toward the door. The young man turned to follow her as a maniacal laugh echoed through the foyer. He tried to warn her, but was too late as a gun went off. She turned and looked at the young man, who was in shock, and smiled as everything went white. All she could hear was her slowing heartbeat, her last thoughts going back to her daughter. She heard the thumping getting slower and slower as a distant maniacal laugh echoed gently through her ears. And with that, the world went white. As the world went white, she heard the young man say,_

_"Kanojo wa iki tsudzukeru!"_

_Present_

A girl tossed and turned as her face scrunched up lightly, one escaped her lips… _Mama_. Not a moment after she said it, she bolted upright.

"It's alright Emme- san." The girl looked over to see a young man in jeans, a t-shirt, and Chucks. His messy brown hair laid to the left of his face. The girl smiled lightly and sighed.

"Arigatou, Yuto- san." He smiled before he began to disappear, but not before saying,

"Plus don't you find out whether or not you made it into that academy today? That's something to look forward to, right?" The girl smiled and nodded before going back to bed. And with that Yuto disappeared, smiling.

~KR~

"_We are proud to inform you that you have passed the Duel Academy exams. Welcome to Duel Academy! Sincerely, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Technique._" Emme read aloud, while Yuto found the department chair's name highly amusing. He smirked and disappeared as a flight attendant came in to check on Emme. After the flight attendant left, Yuto reappeared. Emme gave him a quizzical look and asked,

"Why did you leave? It's not like she can see you." Yuto shrugged and looked out the window.

"You should give Miyumi a ring."

She gave him a sideways glance and a smirk as she says

"A ring, eh?" Yuto gave her an annoyed look as her phone rang. He smirked when he realized the ring tone. Emme returned the annoyed look before picking up her phone. She looked at Yuto and hissed

"Dill!"

"_Who you callin' an idiot?!"_

"Oooops!"

"_Baka!_"

"Oi! Wasn't calling you an idiot, baka! I was callin' Yuto one!"

"_OI! YOU JUST CALLED ME AN IDIOT?!_"

"Gah! No need to chuck a wobbly!"

"_Ugh! I'm not chuckin' a wobbly… cause you started it!" _With that Emme gave Yuto a look that would have killed him if he wasn't a spirit.

"Well on that note… G'day!" All Emme heard was a string of Japanese words which brought a smirk to her face.

_"Well before the whole idiot argument, I was going to ask when you would get here."_ Right as Emme was about to answer the attendant came over the intercom saying that they would be landing in Domino City soon.

"Well any moment now!"

_"Hai! I'll be at the Kaiba Dome!"_

~KR~

Emme was walking up to a table outside the Kaiba Dome.

"Name?" asked the man. Emme held out her acceptance letter. The man nodded. As Emme entered the Kaiba Dome, a boy in a khaki zip up jacket, khaki pants, white socks, and black dress shoes appeared behind her. His shaggy brown hair hung around his face. Emme turned around and smiled.

"G'day, Ryusei," she greeted. The boy, Ryusei, gave her a curt nod.

"So why did Yuto-san look like he saw a ghost?" Emme gave him a look that said don't ask causing Ryusei to instantly back off. With that Emme turned and walked inside. The first thing she saw when she entered was a black haired boy activate Ring of Destruction on his Vorse Raider, ending the duel. Then the intercom announced the next duel.

**"Will Miyumi Namina please report to duel field 2?" **Emme grinned. She spotted a black haired girl making her way to the duel field. As Emme watched her go, she found a good spot to watch the duel.

"Why did you bring your older brother?" she heard a voice ask. As she turned around, she heard another boy say,

"Jaden, there's no one there." That caused Ryusei to smirk a bit.

"Yeah there is, Sy," the first boy, Jaden, replied.

"Where's your brother?" the second boy, Sy, asked.

"Brother?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, the boy sitting right…. Oh!" Ryusei almost dies of laughter at Jaden's statement.

"Oi! Be nice Ryusei-san," Emme chided.

"The duel's starting," Sy chimed in. They turned to the duel.

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Proctor: 4000**

"Ladies first," Miyumi declared, as she drew her card. She grinned at her draw.

"I summon St. Patrick, Spirit of Luck (4/1500/1000). I also activate the field spell, City of Myths." A city filled with bustling people appeared.

"Now all Spirits and Guardians gain 500 attack points." (4/1500-2000/1000).

"I end my turn," she finished.

"I've never seen these cards before!" the proctor sputtered.

"Of course not!" Miyumi said excitedly, "They were a gift." The proctor drew.

"I summon Vampire Koala (4/1800/1500), in attack mode. I play two facedowns. Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" A wind blew away Miyumi's field spell. (4/2000-1500/1000).

"Koala, attack!" The koala charged toward the green clad leprechaun. But when Vampire Koala returned to the proctor's field, St. Patrick was untouched and Miyumi's life points were unchanged.

"You should have taken damage and the leprechaun should have been destroyed!"

"She has some sweet cards!" Jaden exclaimed. Sy nodded.

"Quite right," the black haired boy agreed, "By the way, my name is Bastion."

"Nice to mee'chya," Jaden replied.

"You blokes haven't seen anything yet," Emme smirked.

A blonde girl was leaning against the rails. Next to her was a boy with dark turquoise hair.

"Wow! Those card seem pretty cool, Zane," the blonde girl said. The dark haired boy, Zane, shrugged.

"We'll see if it's all that, Alexis," he replied.

"My turn," Miyumi said. She eyed his facedowns.

"I activate Hammer Shot. I don't think it needs an explanation." A giant began to descend.

"I activate Goblin out of the Frying Pan. I pay 500 life points to negate the activation of your spell and return it to your hand."

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Proctor: 3500**

"Now I play Leprechaun Bomb!" Patrick picked up some dynamite from a pile that mysteriously appeared at his feet.

"It's effect allows me to destroy one card on your field, once per turn. Bye- bye Koala!" Patrick threw the dynamite at the koala.

"Patrick, attack him directly!" He threw another stick of dynamite.

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Proctor: 2500**

"I end my turn," Miyumi finished.

"I activate Lightening Vortex."

"It had to be that one," she groaned.

"Now I summon Sunlight Unicorn (4/1800/1000). Attack!"

**Miyumi: 2200**

**Proctor: 2500**

"I play a facedown and end my turn." Miyumi drew.

"I summon Sam Hain, Spirit of Halloween (4/900/1200), in attack mode. I play one card facedown and activate his ability. He can destroy one monster on the field." The unicorn was destroyed.

"Sam, attack directly."

**Miyumi: 2200**

**Proctor: 1600**

"I end my turn," she ended. The proctor drew.

"I activate Pot of Greed." He drew his two cards.

"I summon Sage of Stillness (4/1400/1000). Attack!"

"Activate trap, Negate Attack-"

"Activate trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Miyumi grudgingly sent Negate Attack to the graveyard, along with 1000 of the proctor's life points.

**Miyumi: 1700**

**Proctor: 600**

Miyumi drew.

"I activate Double Summon to play Era Cupid, Spirit of Love (4/1000/1000) in defense mode and Iris, Spirit of the Rainbow (4/900/1700) in attack mode. I end my turn." The proctor drew.

"I summon Lucky Pied Piper (4/1500/500), in attack mode. Then I equip him with Axe of Despair."

"Oh no, she's gonna lose!" Sy said, freaking out. Emme snorted lightly. Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't seen the chemistry of her deck yet… though he's done a good job of keeping her on the ropes," Emme replied causing Bastion to nod in reply.

"This girl might be good, but she's on the ropes," Zane pointed out.

"Don't count her out yet, she got the proctor down to 100," Alexis commented.

"Pied Piper, attack Iris." Pied Piper swung the axe at a woman in rainbow colored clothing with brightly streaked hair.

**Miyumi: 100**

**Proctor: 100**

"Oh no! She's down to 100 life points!" Sy shouted. Jaden has a confused look on his face. Emme leaned forward, intrigued by the turn of events.

"She has a stronger card, but she hasn't played it yet," Ryusei commented.

"Bloody oath," she muttered, "How intriguing."

"I attack with Sage of Stillness."

"I activate Era's ability! I mill one card from my deck. Era can take control of Lucky Pied Piper and make him the target of your attack!"

"Whoa! Talk about a comeback," Alexis said, impressed. Zane had a slight smile on his face.

Emme leaned back again, with a smirk on her face as Ryusei said what she thought.

"That's the Miyumi we know."

**Miyumi: 100**

**Proctor: 0000**

"Well done kid," he congratulated, "And welcome to Duel Academy." Miyumi grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. The two duelists went back to the stands. As she left the duel field, Miyumi caught a glimpse of Emme's blonde hair. She started making her way towards Emme, smirking as she heard people talk about her deck. Emme looked over to see Miyumi coming and smiled. When she made it to the spot, Jaden grinned and said,

"You're deck is totally sweet!"

"Thanks," she replied. Then she walked over to Emme and gave her a hug.

"Intriguing duel, mate" Emme commented, "but from what Ryusei and I noticed is… you had a guardian card in your hand. Why didn't you play it?"

Miyumi smiled and replied

"Now, now why would I tell all my secrets in one duel." Emme smirked and shook her head. Bastion walked up to the girls, to congratulate Miyumi and to ask Emme what bloody oath meant. He looked at the black haired girl and said

"Congratulations on your win." As he shook her hand. He then turned to Emme and asked

"What does bloody oath mean?" This caused Miyumi to smirk and Emme to blush, due to the fact she thought no one heard her. Miyumi spoke up by saying

"It's Aussie for certainly true… she occasionally speaks in Aussie." This caused Emme to blush even more. The trio soon overheard Sy say,

"You haven't dueled yet? Miyumi was the last duel."

A man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail watched on as he saw applicants lose and win. He was wearing thickly applied make up that made him appear as a woman. Which was a common mistake that made many applicants not make it. A man walked up to Crowler, saying

"We have another applicant," he said.

"He'll have to wait until next year," Crowler replied. The man started protesting at his statement.

"He was just a little late…"

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler shrieked as his phone rang. He answered his phone, saying

"What?!"

"Crowler I don't want you cutting any applicants. Especially if they call you mister or missus like last year," the man on the other end said. Crowler agreed as the phone call ended.

"Which test deck should we use?" the proctor asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it personally," Crowler replied.

"LATE IS RUDE!" rang out through the Kaiba Dome. Emme, Miyumi, and Jaden saw Ryusei flinch at the high decibels.

**"Will Jaden Yuki report to duel field 1?"**

"That's my cue, gotta jet," Jaden called as he headed down.

"He's going to have to cause a major upset to win," Ryusei mumbled. Emme looked sideways at Ryusei then back at the field. She saw Jaden rise up into the field. Then they saw his opponent, Yuto appearing behind them as they did so.

"That's the girl who sent you the letter!" Yuto exclaimed, startling Emme and Miyumi. Emme looked sideways at her duel spirits and said in a low voice,

"You mean man."

"Eh!" Yuto and Ryusei exclaimed.

"Nani!" said a shocked Miyumi, "That's a guy?" Emme nods at her question.

"It's starting!" Sy exclaimed. Everyone turned toward the duel.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Crowler: 4000**

"What's your name, applicant?" Crowler asked.

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki," he answered.

"Hello 'Uh Jaden Yuki", I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Technique at Duel Academy," he said introducing himself.

"Wow, a department chair! With the way you were dressed, I thought you were a mascot," Jaden replied.

A boy with blue hair and glasses said,

"Now that he mentions it…"

"He's got some lip, huh Chazz," a boy with brown hair said to the boy in between them. The boy in the middle had black haired shaped like a chicken butt. He nodded at the brunette's statement, as did a boy with brown hair and eyes who was sitting behind them.

"I'll go first," Jaden said, drawing. He smiled at the draw.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (3/1000/1000), in defense mode. I throw down a facedown and end my turn." Crowler drew.

"First I activate Confiscation. I pay 1000 life points to get rid of one card from your hand."

"This isn't a test deck," Miyumi pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sy asked.

"Confiscation wouldn't be in a test deck," Bastion added.

"He's using his own deck," Emme commented.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Crowler: 3000**

"I remember these cards from when I was a naïve rookie," Crowler taunted, "Monster Reborn to the graveyard. I play two facedowns and activate Heavy Storm." A storm destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field.

"Did ya forget that you had two facedown cards of your own," Jaden said, laughing.

"Now, now, we mustn't speak out of turn young scholar," Crowler replied as smoke covered his field.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing, at least not yet," Crowler laughed. Two demonic statues appeared on Crowler's field.

"He used Tokens of the Wicked. When destroyed, they summon Wicked Tokens," Bastion explained to Sy. Sy nodded in understanding.

"Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (8/3000/3000), in attack mode. Gear Golem, attack Avian with Mechanized Melee!" The giant, rusty golem punched Avian.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 3000**

"What an elitist snob. Bullying an amateur with his very best cards," Alexis said, appalled.

"Don't be so soft Alexis," Zane commented.

"This kid's toast. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Crowler," Chazz said smugly.

"This isn't a fair duel," Miyumi murmured, frowning.

"I know, I put his odds at 50 to 1," Bastion replied, as he saw Emme lean forward. She was intrigued by the duel and how Jaden would over come it.

Jaden drew. It was Winged Kuriboh. The card cooed and winked at him.

"I play Winged Kuriboh (1/300/200), in defense mode. That ends my turn." Crowler drew.

"Gear Golem, attack!" Crowler shouted. The golem punched the Kuriboh, but Jaden's life points didn't change. When Crowler saw this, he said,

"Check your gear. Your life points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine. The turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage," Jaden explained.

"Wow, a technique the good doctor didn't know," Alexis said.

"He can't know every technique, especially one as obscure as that," Zane replied.

"Well that kid sure knew it," Alexis commented.

"Fine, your lame little monster saved you," Crowler taunted.

"Hey! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh right, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your cards," Crowler mocked.

"I activate Hero Signal. Since you destroyed Winged Kuriboh, I can summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (4/1200/800)," Jaden said.

"I end my turn," Crowler finished. Jaden drew.

"I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian back to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200), in attack mode."

"Next time try to summon something stronger than what's on the field," Crowler said.

"I activate Skyscraper!" Tall buildings surrounded the duel.

"Why bother? Your field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by one bit," Crowler asked.

"I know it hasn't lowered your monster's attack points. What it's done is raised my Wingman's attack points by a total of 1000!" Jaden replied. (6/2100-3100/1200).

"Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Wingman jumped off a building as he surrounded himself with flames and smashed into the Golem.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 2900**

"Now for my Wingman's super power. You take damage equal to your Golem's attack points!"

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler shrieked as the golem pieces landed on him.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 0000**

"That's game. Guess I made it into the Academy, huh teach," Jaden said

laughing.

**Please review and give thoughts. =)**


	2. Rivals, Midnight Duels, Getting Settled!

**We don't own any copyrighted material.**

**Translations:**

**Date- arse hole**

**Proper Toff- Upper class Snot**

**Buckley's chance- No chance at all**

Chapter 2

_"We will be landing at Duel Academy shortly. Make sure your seats are in their upright locked position," _the helicopter's intercom said.

~KREHRG~

All the freshmen were gathered in a lecture room for the Chancellor's opening speech. An older bald man with a brown beard and mustache wearing a dark red blazer appeared on a huge screen at the front of the room.

"Welcome duelists. Here at Duel Academy, you are the best of the best. Do well in your studies and one day you might find yourself being the next King of Games. Go ahead and settle into your dorms. They'll be comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course," he said, chuckling at the last statement. The students were released to check out there rooms. Emme went to look around the Obelisk dorm. She started to head up the stairs to explore, and started to head left when she heard a boy say,

"You might not want to go that way." Startled, she spun around to see a tall boy with dark blue hair and a curious gaze. The boy continued when she looked confused,

"That's the boy's side." She instantly blushed at the thought causing the boy in front of her to smile a little. She began to ask the boy his name when she heard an annoying voice complaining about a Slifer boy.

_"He is probably talking about that Jaden boy… due to the fact I heard them talking about his heroes." _Emme felt him before she saw him, a boy with blonde hair in the form of a quif. He had on a yellow shirt with a lion on it, a jacket on over it and then a vest over the jacket. He paired it with blue jeans that had some rips in them and boots.

_"Go figure, Nitoh-san! Jaden's duel was an upset duel, so I imagine he's not the only one," _Emme replied softly. She was brought from her thoughts by a crude sound; more complaining except it was now like two feet from her. The non-stop complaining came from a pale boy with pitch black hair followed by two other boys. She ticked softly to herself as Nitoh said

_"No need to get annoyed Emme- san they will go away, I'm sure." _She looked at the blonde duel spirit with a glint of annoyance in her ocean blue eyes. Turning around, she went to ask the tall boy something but was interrupted by the black haired boy. The blonde duel spirit face palmed himself.

"So Zane, what did you think of that Slifer slacker that beat Crowler?" The tall boy, Zane, looked at the other and said

"He's earned his place, why does it matter, Chazz?"

"He's a Slifer! He must have cheated to beat Crowler…" the rant then took off. Emme ticked again even more annoyed, the tick this time caught Zane's attention. As the rant continued on, Emme's frustration grew.

"Oi! Jaden is no cheater! It just shows how talented he is if he can beat something as rare as Ancient Gear Golem and outwit our professor. So quit your yammering!" Emme said, her usually masked accent coming through clearly.

"You've lowered yourself to hanging with freshmen now Zane," Chazz smirked at the taller boy. A tick resounded throughout the foyer as the volcano erupted.

"OI! You date! Your just jealous cause Zane doesn't care about status quo. So I guess that means he a ton better than you could ever amount to be, you Proper Toff! You have a Buckley's chance of being like Zane," seethed Emme as an impressed Zane and a shocked Chazz looked at her. Then Chazz huffed and stormed off. Emme watched him go a slight smile on her face as she said quietly

"He's not the full quid." She turned as she felt someone come up next to her. Thinking it was just Nitoh again she didn't say anything right away.

"What did you just call him?" asked Zane curiously. Emme blushed as she realized he was next to her and she ignored him.

"Not that bright" she replied softly. Zane smiled lightly and said

"We'll get along just fine." As he left to go to his side of the dorm. Emme smiled and continued going on her way, exploring. She quietly found her room, which was bigger than her room at home. The room was beautiful, it had a king size bed on the same wall as door and across from in between two elegant picture windows sat a gorgeous fireplace with a shelf over it. On the adjacent wall to the left sat an oak wardrobe and the wall to the right was a couch with an oak end table and coffee table, which had a matching night stand next to the bed. Still awestruck, she looked around and noticed her uniform lying on her bed. She liked the top but the bottoms… not so much and the boots she loved.

~KR~

Jaden and Syrus walked up to the Slifer dorm.

"It looks like an outhouse with a deck," Syrus complained. It actually looked like a really rundown apartment block. As Jaden and Syrus checked for their room, Miyumi popped out of another one wearing a white blazer with red accents, a red miniskirt with black leggings and red heeled boots. She had tied her hair back with a red ribbon tied in a bow.

"You in Slifer too, Miyumi?" Jaden asked.

"Yep," Miyumi replied. Jaden and Syrus found their room as Miyumi waited for them. They went in and Miyumi heard them yell in fright. She went up the stairs to see what they were yelling about. She saw the koala like student and did a casual salute.

"Hey Chumley," she said.

"Hi Miyumi," Chumley replied.

"You two know each other," Jaden asked.

"I like to know my neighbors," Miyumi answered. Jaden and Syrus looked around the room after nodding to Miyumi's statement. They noticed their uniforms sitting on the bunks. Jaden and Syrus looked at Miyumi then at their clothes then back at Miyumi. Miyumi rolled her eyes and stepped out while the boys slipped on their uniforms. After they changed, the boys told Chumley they were going to explore and left the room. Miyumi walked with them as they headed toward the central building.

"I smell some duel action!" Jaden said. He runs toward a duel arena. Miyumi and Syrus chase after him.

"How do you run so fast?" Syrus asked Miyumi, "You're in heels!"

"It's a girl thing," she replied, smiling at the question.

~RoG~

Emme walked out of her room to go explore the campus more. She was quite content with her uniform that consisted if a white blazer with blue accents over a black tank top paired with blue shorts and white moccasin boots with blue laces. Her curly hair was worn in a side ponytail with her bangs on the opposite side of her face. Smiling happily she continued on her way, as she was passing a door it opened; scaring her half to death. A chuckle came from the doorway as a pretty blonde girl with brown eyes walked out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said the blonde, holding out her hand, "I'm Alexis, what's your name?"

"I'm Emme and it's alright… it seems to be happening a lot today," replied Emme as she shook Alexis's hand.

"So how did you end up here? I don't remember seeing you duel," Alexis asked.

"I dueled privately before hand, considering I hail from Australia," Emme replied smiling.

"That makes sense" replied Alexis, blushing. Emme smiled and assured her it was alright.

"So would you like to join me? I'm going to explore the ground," Emme asked the blonde. Alexis nodded and the two girls went on their way. As they were walking out of their dorm, Alexis noticed the three Slifers going into the Obelisk dueling arena. She nudged Emme and went in, with Emme following behind. As they entered, they heard Chazz taunting the Slifers. They stepped in, to intervene, when a brown eyed boy made eye contact with Emme. The tension in the room skyrocketed to the point where even Chazz stopped taunting the Slifers. With a smirk, the brunette walked to the center of the arena. With a dark look in her eyes, Emme hopped up onto the arena and walked towards the center. Miyumi looked toward the door, focusing on if anyone was coming.

"Long time, no see, Emmaleigh," the brunette said. Miyumi visibly cringed.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked.

"All I know is that these two hate each other. Why, I couldn't tell you" Miyumi explained, "plus no one calls her Emmaleigh anymore."

"Oi! Shut it Britt!" Emme growled, "No one calls me Emmaleigh, you date." That brought a smirk to Britt and confusion to everyone, except Miyumi.

"Fine, let's settle this the fun way," Britt said. The two teens turned on their duel disks.

**Emme: 4000**

**Britt: 4000**

"Ladies first," Emme growled. She drew.

"I summon Kamen Rider Ibuki (4/1400/1200)." A silhouette of a young man appeared and blew a whistle. Then he held it near his forehead, where a glowing symbol appeared. A tornado of sound waves obscured him from view. As the tornado subsided, they saw a blue gloved hand above the sound waves. When it was gone, in its place was a man in a black body suit with a golden vest and a blue and gold helmet with black eye pieces.

"I activate Double Summon to summon out Kamen Rider Accel (4/1400/1300), in attack mode." A silhouette of man appeared with what appeared to be an oversized flash drive in his hand.

_**Hen… Shin!**_

The silhouetted man revved the driver as a glowing orange speedometer appeared and then disappeared as glowing orange rods appeared in front of him. When they vanished, he wore a red body suit with a red chest plate and white boots. On his shoulders sat handle bars and there were wheels attached to his calves. His helmet was red with a big blue light and a silver W on his helmet.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move," Britt said, drawing. He checked the draw.

"I summon Dark Hero Earthshaker (4/900/1900) in defense mode." A golem like man appeared and knelt in defense mode.

"When he's summoned, I can destroy a spell or trap on your field. Say good bye to your facedown!" Earthshaker struck the ground with a solid punch, and the trap card was destroyed by spires of rock that erupted from the punch.

"With a facedown, I end my turn," Britt finished.

"My turn then," Emme said. She grinned when she saw what she drew.

"I sacrifice Kamen Rider Accel to summon Kamen Rider Accel- Trial Form (6/2400/2300)." Accel took out his flash drive and replaced it with a new flash drive. He revved the driver up.

_**Trial!**_

The light beeped as if he was getting ready to start a race as he turned yellow. It beeped again as blue rods appeared around his thighs. As the rods moved up, a light appeared. When it faded, a blue clad man stood in its place. He had silver armor on his chest, elbow and on the back of his hand. He also had blue shoulder pads. Orange goggle like pieces cover most of his helmet with silver lining it.

"Ryu, attack please!" Accel, now known as Ryu, pressed a button on the flash drive that started a countdown. He became a blue streak and sped towards Dark Hero Earthshaker.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Britt shouted desperately. Ryu sped back over to Emme's field.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," she sighed. Ryu said,

_"Don't worry. I'll get him next time."_

"I draw," Britt said, "First, I sacrifice Earthshaker for Dark Hero Dead Justice (6/2200/1000), in attack mode." A decaying Old West sheriff riding a glowing skeletal horse appeared on Britt's field.

"I activate Dark Saber and equip it to Dead Justice, raising his attack points by 500." A saber made of complete darkness appeared in Dead Justice's hand, before turning into a gun. (6/2200-2700/1000).

"Now I play Double Summon to summon Dark Hero Zombie Thief (4/1500/1000), also in attack mode." A zombie clad like a thief appeared on his field. Emme blanched at the sight of the zombie.

_"That is one ugly monster," _Ibuki said, saying what everyone was thinking.

"Let the fun begin," Britt said smiling, "I activate Zombie Thief's ability. I get one card from your hand." Zombie Thief disappeared and reappeared by Emme, taking the one card in her hand. He revealed the stolen card to be Kamen Rider Diend- Complete Form causing Emme to growl and everyone to stare.

"Now Dead Justice, attack Accel- Trial Form!"

"Activate trap, Negate Attack!" Emme shouted, causing the skeletal horse to return to Britt's field.

"I end my turn," Britt growled.

"She's about to chuck it," Miyumi muttered. Everyone but Chazz turned to look at her.

"She's very attached to her deck" Miyumi continued, "So this is about to get interesting."

"How is it about to get interesting?" Sy asked, "She has no cards in her hand."

"She believes in her deck and they won't fail her," Jaden replied.

"Jaden's right, her deck has never failed her," Miyumi added. Alexis just took in her new friend's dueling.

Emme drew and smirked after she heard what everyone said. She looked over her shoulder and said,

"You guys were right. My deck had never failed me… I activate Age of the Rider!" A time warp showing different worlds cover the arena.

"Due to its effect, every Kamen Rider on my field gains 600 attack points." (4/1400-2000/1200). (6/2400-3000/2300).

"Now, Iori, if you would be so kind, please take out the disgusting zombie that stole my card?" Emme asked. Ibuki, aka Iori, grinned behind the helmet as he said,

_"It'd be my pleasure." _

_**Rider Kick!**_

He flew into the air, kicking/landing on the zombie. He blanched when he realized that his kick went through the zombie.

**Emme: 4000**

**Britt: 3500**

_"Ewww!" _Iori shuddered. He leapt back to Emme's field.

_"I do not envy you,"_ Ryu said to Iori. Diend Complete Form returned to her hand at the zombie's destruction.

"Ryu, if you would…" Ryu understood and pressed the button on the flash drive once more. He threw the drive in the air as a countdown started. He became a blue blur and ran to Britt's side of the field. He landed a series of kicks in the shape of a T on the sheriff and his horse.

_**Maximum Drive!**_

He caught the timer and the sheriff blew up.

"That was so cool!" Jaden yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.

_"Ryu, I think you have a fan," _chuckled Iori.

**Emme: 4000**

**Britt: 3200**

"I'll be nice and end my turn," Emme said. Britt drew.

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon the Dark Hero Ridiculed (6/2400/300), in attack mode." A teenage boy wearing jeans and a t- shirt with a hateful expression on his face appeared.

"Now I play City of Darkness so say bye- bye to Age of the Rider and all those attack points!" A city with buildings made of darkness appeared, destroying the time warp. (6/2400-2700/300). When the time warp vanished, the Kamen Rider's attack points decreased. (4/2000-1400/1200), (6/3000-2400/2300).

"Ridiculed, attack Ibuki!" Ridiculed walked over and kicked Ibuki, instantly shattering him.

**Emme: 2700**

**Britt: 3200**

Britt smirked at the life point loss and ended his turn. Emme drew.

"I activate Malevolent Nuzzler. It adds 700 attack points to Accel." He started to glow green. (6/3100/2300).

"Ryu, please attack Ridiculed."

_**Rider Kick!**_

Accel jumped into the air and landed on Ridiculed.

**Emme: 2700**

**Britt: 2800**

"This ends now," she said quietly before saying,

"Kamen Rider Accel- Trial Form can attack twice per turn. Ryu, would you…" He turned on the timer again before speeding over and kicking Britt in a T.

_**Maximum Drive!**_

Accel catches the timer as an explosion appeared around Britt as he flew back. Emme heard Miyumi say,

"He's going to be sore in the morning."

**Emme: 2700**

**Britt: 0000**

With a smirk on his face and slight limp, Britt looked at Emme and said

"Next time Emmaleigh, I will win!" And with that he limped off. The other four hopped onto the arena and ran over to Emme.

"That duel was amazing! You really gave it to him," Jaden said excitedly.

"If you think that was exciting, wait until the next time" Emme replied softly. Jaden beamed as if he couldn't wait but Emme on the other hand could wait. She had an off feeling about the next time she would meet Britt.

"Don't forget, we have the Welcome Dinners," Alexis reminded.

~KR~

The Obelisks had a gourmet dinner, while the Ras had a delicious feast. The Slifers had fish and rice.

"This is our welcome dinner!"

"Forget the welcome dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Then a tall man with dark purple hair tied back, except for a few bangs.

"Hello, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. Before we eat, I think we should each say something about ourselves-"

"Hey you have to try this," Jaden said, rather loudly.

"Jay, we're supposed to say something about ourselves," Syrus hissed. Miyumi sweat dropped at their antics. Banner walked over to them.

"Since some of us can't wait, let's just eat," he said, everyone starting on their food.

~RoG~

"Professor Banner sure can cook," Jaden said.

"I know," Syrus replied as he held out a tray with cups of tea.

"Thanks Sy," Jaden and Miyumi chorused each grabbing a cup.

"Do you want some Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley snapped.

"Hey! He just asked you if you wanted some tea," Jaden replied. Miyumi nodded, frowning slightly. Then Jaden got a message on his Duel Pilot.

"Hey Slacker. If you want to settle it, meet me in the arena tonight, and to make it interesting the winner gets the loser's rarest card," the message from Chazz said before shutting off.

~RoG~

Jaden, Syrus and Miyumi showed up at the arena were Chazz and his cronies were waiting.

"Well, well, well, you decided to show up," Chazz said.

"Of course," Jaden replied.

"Time to see if you beating Crowler was fluke or fact," Chazz continued as they started their duel.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

"Betters first," Chazz yelled, "I summon Chthonian Soldier (4/1200/1400), in attack mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright, my go," Jaden said, "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400), in attack mode. Sparkman, attack with Static Shock Wave."

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 3600**

"You take the same damage I do, because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability," Chazz mocked.

**Jaden: 3600**

**Chazz: 3600**

"I end with a facedown," Jaden finished.

"I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Chthonian Soldier. Next I summon Reborn Zombie (4/1000/1600), in defense mode. I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200), in attack mode."

"I activate the trap, Chthonian Polymer. Do your stuff!"

"What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked.

"I thought I'd find you here," a feminine voice said. Miyumi and Syrus turned to see Alexis and Emme.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap," Alexis started.

"It can take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures," Emme finished.

"Oh no! Jaden just summoned a fusion monster!" Syrus panicked.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz said. The decaying zombie vanished as Flame Wingman went over to Chazz's field.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000), in defense mode. I switch Sparkman to defense mode and end my turn," Jaden sighed.

"I'll show you a real move, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." The wind destroyed Jaden's facedown card revealing it to be Mirror Force.

"Wingman, attack Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" The green and red Elemental Hero cocooned himself in flames before ramming into Clayman.

"Don't forget his super power. You take the destroyed monsters attack points as damage."

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 3600**

"I end my turn Slacker," Chazz finished. Jaden looks like he's crying before its revealed that he's laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Chazz asked.

"The trash talking, the action, it's all so great," Jaden replied.

"You really are insane," Chazz retorted.

"Well it's my turn," Jaden said, "And I switch Sparkman into attack mode. I set one facedown and end my turn."

"That was a stupid move slacker," Chazz taunted, "Wingman, attack Sparkman!"

"I activate my trap, Mirror Gate! It switches our monsters. You get Sparkman, and I get my Wingman back," Jaden explained.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 3100**

"Don't forget his super power," Jaden reminded.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 1500**

"I activate my trap, Chthonian Blast! I can destroy one of your monsters and deal you half it's attack points as damage!" Flame Wingman was destroyed by a fireball to the torso.

**Jaden: 1650**

**Chazz: 1500**

"Chthonian Soldier, attack! Windstorm Blade!"

**Jaden: 450**

**Chazz: 1500**

"I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier to summon Mefist, the Infernal General (5/1800/1700), in attack mode."

"Not bad," Jaden admired.

"'Not bad'? You're something else slacker," Chazz retorted, "Your monsters won't save you now."

_"I know he's_ _wrong, my monsters have never let me down," _he thought as he drew, _"Well… speaking of which."_

"Guys, we have company," Alexis said nervously, "We'll get busted."

"What do you mean? We're all students here," Jaden asked.

"The rulebook says no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that, but let me guess, he didn't tell you," Alexis replied. Chazz blushed slightly at the statement.

"We need to get going," Emme said. Chazz and his lackeys took off.

"Hey, we have a duel to finish!" Jaden yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've seen what I needed to see. You beating Crowler was just a fluke," Chazz said as he left. Jaden refused to leave, so the other kids dragged him out.

The other kids had finally gotten Jaden outside.

"You sure are stubborn," Miyumi said.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden replied.

"Thanks for showing us the back way Alexis, Emme," Syrus thanked.

"Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden," Emme said.

"It's okay. I know how it would have ended," Jaden replied.

"Really? No offense, but from my point of view it could have gone either way," Alexis said.

"Not once I drew this," Jaden answered, holding up a Monster Reborn card. Alexis gasped when she realized Jaden would have won the duel.

"Catch ya later," Jaden said, heading back to his dorm with Syrus running behind him. Miyumi waved and followed them back.

"How intriguing…"Emme hummed. Alexis nodded in agreement as they went to their dorm.

**Please review and give thoughts! =)**


	3. Duels, Love and Learning

**We don't own any copyrighted material.**

Chapter 3

The day started in Crowler's class. The Obelisks were at the top, Ras in the middle and Slifers at the bottom. Crowler had just asked Alexis a question about card types.

"Monster cards can be divided into normal monsters, effect monsters, ritual monsters and fusion monsters. Spells can be divided into normal spells, continuous spells, quick- play spells, equip spells, ritual spells and field spells. Traps can be classified as normal traps, continuous traps and counter traps," Alexis said.

"Fabulous! Not that I expected anything less from one of my Obelisk Blues," Crowler answered.

"Yes Dr. Crowler," Alexis replied before sitting down.

"Who to question next?" Crowler mused, "You! Syrus Truesdale. Can you tell the class what a field spell does?" Syrus stood when Crowler said his name and stammered,

"A field spell is the thing that affects the thing…"

"Even pre duelers know the answer to this one!" an Obelisk taunted.

"Wait, I know it…" Syrus started to say before Crowler interrupted,

"I think not. Sit down. Can someone else answer the question? Someone preferably not wearing red thank you."

"You know you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers teach," Jaden spoke up, "After all, I beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." Slifers started laughing at Jaden's comment. Crowler was biting down hard on his handkerchief.

_"That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school any longer!" _Crowler thought.

Next class

"Hello class. I am Professor Lyman Banner. In this class, I teach lesser known tactics in Duel Monsters. Some of which may even seem unnatural…" Banner started.

"Thanks Jay," Syrus whispered.

"Sure, for what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me," Syrus said a bit too loudly.

"I might have to do it again in a second," Jaden replied.

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Yes sir?" Syrus replied standing up.

"Would you do me a favor and grab Pharaoh for me?" he asked.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus replied, confused.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratching post," Banner answered jokingly. Pharaoh had been lightly scratching at Syrus's leg.

Crowler's office

"How dare that slacker make a fool of me in front my class like that?" Crowler grumbled. He had been working on a letter to make Jaden trespass in the girl's dorm. He put the letter into an envelope. He put on lipstick and kissed the envelope.

"Now the big kiss off!" Crowler said, laughing. Then Crowler snuck into the boy's locker room and put the letter on top of Jaden's shoes.

A little later

"Stupid signs, why can't they make them bigger?" Syrus asked himself, after just getting to the boys locker room. Syrus opened his locker and saw Jaden's shoes in there.

"I guess Jay's still using my locker," Syrus sighed. He moved Jaden's shoes and the letfer fluttered to the floor.

"But this isn't Jaden's," Syrus gasped. He hid in between two sets of lockers and read the letter.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you! Meet me behind the Obelisk girl's dorm tonight. Signed Alexis Rhodes!"

"Managed to snag a heart old chap?" he heard a voice say. He jumped and turned to see Bastion.

"How long have you been here?" Syrus asked.

"The whole time. Ras have gym before Slifers," Bastion explained, "Who's the love letter for?"

"It was in my locker," Syrus answered.

"I'm not sure you should go," Bastion said.

"I'm going and no one will stop me!" Syrus declared. Bastion shrugged and went on his way.

That night

Syrus was in a boat rowing toward the Obelisk girl's dorm.

"I'm coming Alexis. I'm coming my love," he shouted.

At the girls dorm

Alexis and her two friends were relaxing in the wading pool.

"Can you believe what that Jaden- kid said to Crowler? Completely disrespectful," Jasmine, the red haired friend of Alexis, grouched.

"I thought it was kind of cool," Alexis replied dreamily.

"Him cool?" Jasmine gawked.

"Well, maybe if he had the skill to back up that talk," Mindy, Alexis's other friend, pointed out.

Outside the dorm

Crowler was hiding in a bush, waiting for Jaden to walk in. When he heard someone coming, he got ready until he saw that it was Syrus.

"That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field spell nitwit!" he yelled, attracting the attention of the girls.

"It's a boy!" one shouted.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man. You didn't see me, you didn't see me," Crowler said, not realizing that the girls were focused on Syrus.

Inside

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were standing around Syrus, interrogating him about his trespassing.

"You sent me a letter asking me to come," Syrus said, pulling out the letter. Alexis looked at the letter.

"Sy, this isn't even my handwriting not to mention that my name is spelled wrong," she replied.

"So you don't love me?" Syrus asked sadly.

"I think someone's pulling your leg," Alexis answered.

"I don't buy it," Jasmine cut in, "He could have written this note as an excuse to come here."

"Wait a minute, this is addressed to Jaden Yuki," one of the girls pointed out.

"Aww man. I can't even gat a fake love letter," Syrus complained.

"What do we do now?" Mindy asked.

"We use Sy here as bait, to find out what we were wondering about before," Alexis answered.

With Jaden

Jaden was playing a video game. Then he received a call on his duel pilot. It played out its message.

"We have your room mate Syrus. Meet us behind the girl's dorm. Come alone."

"Oh Sy," Jaden sighed. He grabbed his duel disk and deck and headed for the girls dorm. Miyumi saw him leave and decided to follow him. When he reached the boats, he felt the boat rock and was surprised to see that Miyumi had followed him.

"I'm coming. End of story," she told him smiling, "except your rowing."

Obelisk dorm

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were waiting outside. Emme came to see what had happened. She looked at Syrus, who had been tied up, before looking at the girls and raising an eyebrow. Alexis gave her a look that said she would explain later. The girls attention was diverted to Jaden and Miyumi arriving. Emme raised an eyebrow at Miyumi, questioning her. Miyumi asked Alexis,

"You didn't happen to wake her up did you?" The blonde shook her head as Emme replied

"Nope, Sy did… when he came and the girls started screaming." Sy blushed and apologized to Emme. Who just smiled lightly and accepted the apology. Alexis turned to look at Jaden.

"Hey Jaden. Syrus was caught sneaking into the girls dorm. So I propose this deal: we duel. I win, we turn you and Syrus in; you win, you both go free," Alexis proposed. Jaden nodded. While the others began to board the boats Emme said

"I'm going back to bed, tell me who wins tomorrow." As she walked back towards the dorm she raised her right arm and gave them a peace sign causing Miyumi to roll her eyes.

On the water

The group had separated into two boats. Jaden, Syrus and Miyumi were in one and Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were in the other.

**Alexis: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"I'll start," Alexis said. She considered her options before saying,

"I summon Etoile Cyber (4/1200/1600) in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn." Alexis's orange clad ballerina took to the field. Jaden drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400). Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" His blue and yellow hero appeared and sent a bolt of electricity toward the ballerina.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Doble Passe. Your monster's attack becomes a direct attack on me, but now my monster can wage a direct attack on you. And did I mention that Etoile Cyber gains 600 attack points when she attacks directly?" The electricity went around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis as the ballerina hit Jaden with a flying kick.

**Alexis: 2400**

**Jaden: 2200**

"You impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love," Jaden replied.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you. Now where were we?" Alexis answered, drawing.

"I summon Blade Skater in attack mode (4/1400/1500) in attack mode. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my two monsters to summon Cyber Blader (7/2100/800) in attack mode. Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis continued, shouting the last part. Alexis's purple skinned skater appeared before disappearing into a vortex with Etoile Cyber. Out came the Cyber duelist's signature card. Cyber Blader spun, creating a whirlwind, before ramming into Sparkman.

**Alexis: 2400**

**Jaden: 1700**

"Your turn," Alexis finished. Jaden started his turn

"First I activate Fusion Gate. Now I don't need Polymerization to fuse monsters. I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200). Now I activate Kishido Spirit. Wingman attack!"

_"Looks like someone didn't do their homework," _Alexis thought. When the waves settled, both monsters were still standing.

"Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Jaden asked.

"Cyber Blader can't be destroyed when the opponent only has one monster," Alexis explained.

"So that means…" Jaden started.

"Neither of us lose any life points," Alexis finished.

"I end my turn," Jaden ended. Alexis drew.

"I activate Fusion Weapon to raise her attack points by 1500." (7/2100-3600/1200). A red and orange trident replaced Cyber Blader's right hand.

"Cyber Blader, attack!" Alexis commanded. Cyber Blader fired a green beam from the trident arm.

**Alexis: 2400**

**Jaden: 200**

"Oh no, Jaden's gonna lose," Sy panicked.

"It'll be fine Sy," Miyumi replied.

"My turn," Jaden said, "and I activate Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Sparkman. Then I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000). Now I activate Fusion Gate to fuse them into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (6/2400/1500), in attack mode."

"My Cyber Blader's still stronger at 3600," Alexis interrupted.

"But Thunder Giant has a special ability. By discarding one card, he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are lower than his."

"Original attack points?" Alexis echoed. Thunder Giant destroyed Cyber Blader with a blast of electricity.

"And best of all, I still have his attack to use on you!" Thunder Giant shocked Alexis, ending the duel.

**Alexis: 0000**

**Jaden: 200**

The two boats docked and the Obelisks exited the boat.

"Okay, we won't turn you guys in," Alexis said.

"If you ask me, we should turn them both in," Jasmine huffed.

"Well no one asked you," Alexis snapped, "Jaden beat me fair and square, that's all there is to it."

"It was close," Jaden said, "You got game Alexis." The Slifers returned to their dorm and Miyumi said, as she walked up the stairs toward her room,

"Exciting night. Let's not do that again. And Sy, make sure you read the whole thing." She was almost to her room when she paused and told Sy,

"You're lucky Emme didn't kill you for being woken up." Sy gulped and looked at Jaden, who rolled his eyes.

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review!**


	4. Exams, Santa Claus and V to Z

**We don't own any copyrighted material.**

Chapter 4

The bell had just rung for Professor Banner's class to end. He said to the students, before they left,

"Students, as a reminder, the Duel Academy promotion exams are tomorrow. The written exam is at 9:00 and the duel exams start at 1:00. Dismissed." The students left.

~KREHRG~

Later on in the Slifer dorm, Syrus was praying to Slifer.

"Oh Slifer, please let me pass my exams. I don't want to be in red. I mean it looks great on you but please let me advance to Ra." Then the alarm clock rang.

"Slifer!" Syrus yelled, "Oh, it's just the alarm clock. Jaden wake up!" Syrus shook Jaden, trying to get him up.

"Nope, because I attack!" Jaden exclaimed in his sleep. He swung his arm, hitting Syrus in the head as he said it.

"I wish he would dream in defense mode. It be a lot safer," Syrus complained.

"Sy, you shouldn't be waking him up at all. If he sleeps in then we make have it easier. Get what I'm saying," Chumley said from the top bunk.

"Chumley, I never can get anything you say," Syrus answered. There was a knock on their door. Syrus opened the door.

"Hey Miyumi," he said.

"Hey guys. Are you ready for the exam?" she asked.

"I can't wake Jaden up," Syrus replied. Miyumi rolled her eyes.

"Well unless you want to be late, you better head out," she answered, as she started to walk towards class.

"What were you saying Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"After the written exam we have a practical exam and I don't want to duel the guy who beat Crowler," Chumley explained, "Now do you get it?"

"Yeah I get," Syrus replied, scowling, "I get why you were held back for two years. Gotta go Jaden, I'll save you a seat." Syrus ran out the door.

"Plan B it is," Chumley sighed.

Obelisk Dorm

Emme was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. She pulled on her blazer and answered the door. It was Alexis.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You bet," Emme replied, as she grabbed her deck.

A little later

"Wow, that five course meal Chumley prepared was sure something," Jaden said as he ran to the class. Then he saw an older woman trying to push a truck up a hill.

"To be a gentleman or to be on time," he mused, "Well since I'm never on time." He ran over to her.

"Have no fear, Jaden's here," he said as he started pushing the truck.

"Oh, you must be from the auto club," she said, delighted.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you. I'm just your average good deed dude," Jaden replied.

"I'll remember this," the woman promised.

At the exam

"Attention, you have forty five minutes to complete the test," Banner said as Jaden walked in. Syrus had fallen asleep without answering any questions. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"Hey, Sy, I didn't know this was an oral exam," Jaden joked, waking Syrus up.

"You're here," Syrus said, smiling.

"Jaden, come get your test," Banner called.

"Sure teach," Jaden replied.

At the end of the exam

"The written exam is over. Walk, don't run, to get the rare cards," Banner said.

"They're here!"

"Oh no," Banner muttered as all the students ran toward the card shop. Jaden and Syrus were asleep. Bastion, Alexis, Emme and Miyumi didn't run for the card shop.

"You aren't getting any new cards?" Bastion asked the girls.

"Most of my cards are very specific," Miyumi replied, "New cards don't usually fit with my deck."

"Same with mine," Emme added.

"I was up late thinking of strategies," Alexis answered, "I'm good." The four students walked over to where Jaden and Syrus were still asleep.

"How in the world did they sleep through that?" Miyumi muttered. Emme shrugged and said,

"Beats me." Bastion shook the boys awake. Jaden asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to get the rare cards," Alexis replied.

"You guys aren't getting any?" Syrus asked.

"My deck is completely balanced. On errant card could throw off that balance," Bastion explained.

"My deck is pretty exclusive," Miyumi replied.

"Mine too," Emme chimed in.

"I already went through my deck and checked the strategies," Alexis answered.

"Mine wouldn't," Syrus panicked, referring to what Bastion said.

At the card shop

A few guards were holding back the students until they over run when the doors opened. The briefcase that held the rare cards was empty.

"You know the rules, first come first served," the counter girl said.

"I was here first so I took them all," boasted a man in a trench coat. the students walked away grumbling. Jaden and co. were just arriving.

"Hey counter girl, do you have any more cards?" Jaden asked.

"Only regular packs," she replied as she slid a pack over the counter.

"I'm done! I failed the written test and now I'm going to fail the practical test since I can't upgrade my deck," Syrus moaned.

"You have it Sy," Jaden said.

"Really Jay?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded. Then the woman Jaden had helped earlier came out to the counter.

"Yoohoo, auto club!" she said.

"You work here?" Jaden asked.

"I own here," the woman replied, "I always keep a few packs for helpful kids, such as yourself." She handed Jaden a pack.

"Thanks," he said before he and Syrus ran for the practical exam.

At the exam

Crowler announced the first pairs to be dueling.

"Miyumi Namina will duel Britt Hamilton…" Crowler named the duelists.

"What!" Emme exclaimed. Everyone near her looked at her weirdly before turning back to the duel fields. Miyumi and Britt had walked to the field that they were to duel on.

"Ready?" Britt asked patronizingly, "I want to see if your like Emme in your dueling."

"The way you obsess over her, someone would think you have a crush on her," Miyumi taunted, smiling. Britt growled.

"Your going down," he growled. She smiled innocently before turning on her duel disk.

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Britt: 4000**

"I'll start," Britt said, still peeved about Miyumi's comment. He smiled at his draw.

"First I summon Dark Hero Zombie Thief (4/1500/1000), in attack mode." The decaying zombie appeared on the field. Miyumi plugged her nose.

"Ewww!" she complained.

"Now I activate Hopeful Darkness to summon Dark Hero Bright Light (3/1500/500), also in attack mode." He summoned a ball of light to his field.

"You summon Night Light," Miyumi said, grinning.

"It's Bright Light!" Britt snapped.

"Okay, Night Light, got ya," Miyumi answered.

"It's Night Light," Britt said, "Crap, you got me doing it. I place a card face down and end my turn." Miyumi drew.

"I play Double Summon to summon Era Cupid, Spirit of Love (4/1000/1000), and Summer Solstice, Spirit of Summer (4/1300/1200), both in attack mode," she said. A girl with white wings wearing a red halter dress carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back appeared. The other girl wore a light colored sundress and had sandals on. There was a flower in her hair.

"Now I activate Era's ability. I mill one card to control Night Light." The winged girl winked and beckoned to the ball of light. The light came to Miyumi's field.

"Bright Light, attack Zombie Thief!" The ball sped toward the zombie.

"I activate my trap Negate Attack," Britt called. The ball returned to Miyumi's field.

"I set one card and end my turn, so Summer hits you with 500 points of damage," she finished.

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Britt: 3500**

Britt drew his card.

"I summon Dark Hero Darkened Day (4/1500/700), in attack mode." A man with dark colored hair wearing a darkly colored robe appeared on Britt's field.

"Zombie Thief, attack Era!" Britt commanded.

"Activate trap, Waboku! I take to damage and my monster is not destroyed!" Miyumi intervened.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Britt grumbled. Miyumi drew.

"I sacrifice Era and Night Light to summon Nicholas St. North, Spirit of Wonder (7/2700/2000)!" she shouted. A big man in a red coat with a long white beard appeared on her field.

"You summoned Santa Claus," Britt deadpanned.

"Yup, and he's going to help me kick your butt, cause I activate the equip spell, North's Swords, granting him 1000 attack points," Miyumi said, grinning as Britt paled. (7/2700-3700/2000).

"The turn he's summoned, I can have him destroy one of you monsters. Can you get that zombie off the field? It's really creeping me out," Miyumi said. North charged the zombie, slicing it to pieces, before returning to Miyumi's field.

"North, could you attack Darkened Day?" Miyumi asked sweetly. North grinned as he ran toward the dark robed man. He hacked away at the man, completely destroying him.

"Wow, she's got him on the ropes," Jaden said.

"I know," Syrus agreed. Emme had a worried look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Alexis asked Emme.

"Hopefully it will be," she mumbled, "I'm worried about Miyumi. Britt is tough and his cards are… special." Alexis nodded in understanding.

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Britt: 1300**

"I activate my trap, Hatred, to destroy Solstice!" A beam of darkness destroyed Miyumi's monster.

"I end my turn," she finished. Britt drew.

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 life points."

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Britt: 2300**

"I activate the spell Dark Soul. I pay 1500 life points to summon three level four or lower Dark Heroes from my deck."

**Miyumi: 4000**

**Britt: 800**

"I summon Dark Hero Flaming Witch (4/1000/2000), in attack mode. When she's summoned I can destroy one monster on your field." The red clad witch threw a fireball at North, causing him to shatter.

"I also summon Insane Ninja (4/1000/1000), in attack mode, and Tornado Caller (4/1200/300), also in attack mode." A ninja that was cackling and a man in dark green robes appeared. Miyumi gulped.

"Attack!" The ninja snuck behind Miyumi and hit her in the rib cage. The witch threw another fireball and the man in green robes cut her with wind blades.

**Miyumi: 800**

**Britt: 800**

"Oh no! Miyumi's going to lose," Syrus panicked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Sy," Jaden assured him.

_"I hope your right Jaden," _Emme thought. Alexis put a hand on Emme's shoulder in support. Emme nodded her thanks, with a slight smile.

"I draw," she said, "And I summon St. Patrick, Spirit of Luck (4/1500/1000), in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn." Britt drew.

"I activate Insane Ninja's ability so he can attack you directly," Britt said.

"Activate trap, Mirror Force!" Miyumi called. Britt paled as all his monsters were destroyed.

"I end my turn," he mumbled. Miyumi drew, but didn't bother looking.

"Patrick, attack."

**Miyumi: 800**

**Britt: 0000**

"Well done Miyumi," Sheppard said over the intercom, "I plan to promote you to Ra Yellow for your victory." She nodded and returned to the stands.

A little later

Jaden was standing on the field in front of Crowler.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" he asked, surprised.

"That's right. I thought you needed a stronger opponent," Crowler explained, "So I pulled some strings and got Chazz as your opponent."

_"It's obviously a trap. Only a cavalier fool would agree to it,"_ Bastion thought.

"I'll do it," Jaden announced, "Let's go Chazz." The boys turned on their duel disks.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

"I'll start Chazz," Jaden said, "And Clayman (4/800/2000) would lie to get reacquainted." The clay hero appeared and knelt in defense mode.

"Like he'll help," Chazz scoffed, "Ah fresh off the press, Magical Mallet."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo," Chazz explained.

"A rare card on the first draw," Syrus gasped. Miyumi narrowed her eyes.

"A very powerful rare card at that," Bastion said, "It allows Chazz to choose which cards he wants and which ones he doesn't want."

"Now I summon V- Tiger Jet (4/1600/1800), in attack mode. I also activate Frontline Base, so I can summon W- Wing Cannon (4/1300/1500), also in attack mode. Now V and W combine to form VW Tiger Catapult (6/2000/2100), in attack mode. I can activate his ability. I discard one card to put your Clayman in attack mode." The earth based hero stood up.

"Attack!" The mechanical menace fired it's cannons at Clayman, obliterating him.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Chazz: 4000**

"Is he going to be done sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"I really don't know, Sy," Miyumi answered.

"It's your turn slacker," Chazz finished.

"I'll play Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400), in defense mode," Jaden said, "I throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"Is that all he's going to do?" Syrus asked.

"That's all he can do," Bastion said.

"Ready for round two?" Chazz asked mockingly, "Because X- Head Cannon (4/1800/1500) is. And thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z- Metal Tank (4/1500/1300)."

"That can only mean one thing," Syrus gasped.

"It's him," Miyumi muttered.

"That's right, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Y- Dragon Head (4/1500/1600). Now I merge X, Y and Z to form XYZ Dragon Cannon (8/2800/2600). But wait there's more. I merge VW and XYZ to form V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon (10/3000/2800). It makes your Sparkman look like a sparkplug, or at least it did," Chazz said as Sparkman vanished.

"What happened to my Sparkman?" Jaden asked.

"Didn't I mention V to Z's ability? I can remove one card from your field once per turn," Chazz explained.

"Well now I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges. You pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it," Jaden said.

"Far right," Chazz said.

"Sweet, it's a monster. I summon Burstinatrix (4/1200/800) in defense mode." Jaden's fiery heroine took to the field, kneeling on her card.

"I activate V to Z's other ability to switch her to attack mode. V to Z, attack!" The giant machine fired it's cannons at the heroine of fire.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 4000**

Jaden drew for his turn. He gasped at his card.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (1/300/200). I throw down a facedown and end my turn." Chazz drew.

"V to Z, attack the Kuriboh!"

"Not so fast, I activate Transcendent Wings. I ditch two cards and Winged Kuriboh evolves to level 10 (10/300/200). His effect can destroy all monsters in attack mode and deal you their attack points as damage! Show him how it's done, Kuriboh!" The angelic dragon like Kuriboh wrapped it's wings around the machine, destroying it.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 1000**

"How could this happen?" Chazz said.

"I have a soft spot for old ladies, but not for you Chazz," Jaden said as he drew,

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (3/1000/1000). Attack!" The winged hero shot feathers at Chazz, depleting his life points.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 0000**

"How did Chazz lose with all the rare cards I gave him?" Crowler wailed.

"What rare cards Crowler?" Sheppard asked, having been standing behind Crowler.

"Err… nothing. I have papers to grade," Crowler said, walking away.

That night

"How about 'Room open. Rare cards a plus. No one named Chazz.'" Syrus suggested. Then the door opened.

"Hey guys," Jaden said from the door.

"Why are you here?" Syrus asked, curious.

"Umm, I live here? Ra yellow might be nice with it's spiffy blazers, clean sheets and lack of cockroaches, but without you Sy, it's not my home," Jaden explained. Syrus gave him a hug and began crying.

"Wow, didn't know the room came with a waterfall," a feminine voice said from the doorway. The Slifers turned to see Miyumi, still in her Slifer uniform.

"You too Miyumi?" Syrus asked. The black haired girl nodded. Syrus started crying and hugging Jaden again.


	5. Shadows, Help and Saving Alexis Part 1

**We don't own Yu- Gi- Oh Gx.**

Chapter 5

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Miyumi were sitting around a table with a stack of cards sitting in the middle. Syrus was telling his story and getting into it.

"I was walking in a dark cave. I came to a small pool of water. At the bottom of the pool, beyond my reflection, I saw a rare and powerful card. Naturally I go to get it, when a hand shot out of the water and grabbed me. Not the water! Anything but the water!" He was miming getting pulled in.

"Water's not that scary," Jaden said.

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Syrus asked.

"Not even dirty swamp water," Miyumi added.

"You're right. Only a chump would be afraid of that," Syrus replied, unaware that Chumley was hiding in the corner.

"I guess it's my turn," Miyumi said, grabbing the top card. It was a Millennium Shield card.

"Okay, once there was a little girl. She lived happily with her mother, who was a card designer and her father, who stayed home with her. Her mother had been working on one the greatest expansions to date. But one night, the mother heard a sound as she was working. She locked her work in a safe and took a secret passage to the front door. She never made it outside. A maniac was waiting and shot her before she could escape. To this day the daughter uses the deck her mother designed. And if she ever needs a helping hand, she will hear her mother's voice whisper in her ear and the card that will allow her to win shall appear." They were silent for a few moments. Syrus smiled.

"That was a scary story." Chumley nodded in agreement. Jaden stayed silent, thinking about what Miyumi had said.

_"Could that have really happened? Did Miyumi lose her mom that way?" _Jaden snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Syrus say,

"It's your turn to pick, Jay." Miyumi raised an eyebrow as he reached for a card. He picked Sinister Serpent, a level one monster.

"Mine's not really a story, it's more of a memory. When I was little, I heard voices that would wake me up. I would go to check it out, but all I would find are my cards. The weird thing is I've started hearing been hearing them again," Jaden told them.

"Hey, can I get in on the fright fest?" said a voice. Jaden and Miyumi jumped, Syrus fell out of his chair and Chumley flew toward the wall.

"You just did," Syrus answered. Banner laughed. He picked up the top card, revealing it to be Five- Headed Dragon.

"I'm going to go to bed now," Syrus said.

"You don't want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm?" Banner asked.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked.

"Students have disappeared there. It's rumored to have to do with the Shadow Games," Banner replied.

"Shadow games, millennium items, they're not real," Jaden replied dismissively. Miyumi shrugged. The students and teacher never noticed that Crowler was listening in on them.

_"I think it's time that the shadow games made a comeback, millennium items and all." _He snuck away as the kids returned to their rooms. As they went up to their rooms, Jaden turned and asked Miyumi,

"How were you not afraid?" Miyumi gave Jaden a slight smile and replied,

"Do you believe in the Man in the Moon?" Jaden shook his head as Miyumi continued, "My deck is based around wonder, hope, memories, fun, innocence and dreams… if I let fear come in at all, my deck is all but done for. Not to say that I don't have any, but they help me to keep those in check." Jaden nodded and smiled as he said

"So your deck is always by your side? Just like mine…" Miyumi nodded and headed into her room but before going in said

"Fear is not something to go about lightly though, it can still be a strong foe or a great ally… and on that note, good night."

In class the next day

Crowler was watching another teacher give the lesson. Jaden was sleeping like always.

_"Sleep all you want. Your real lesson will begin tonight," _Crowler thought.

At the docks that night

Crowler was waiting at the docks for the duelist he hired to show up. A fog came in and the duelist appeared. He wore a long coat and a wide brimmed hat. He had a mask covering his eyes.

"So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist," Crowler said.

"My opponent's call me many things. Most are hard to discern through their shrieks of terror. Now what's the job?" the man replied.

"I want you to scare someone so badly that they leave and never return," Crowler said.

"I'll get to work then," the dark duelist answered, walking back into the fog.

~KREHRG~

Four Slifers were wandering around in the woods.

"Jaden we've been searching forever," Syrus complained, "We're lost."

"We're not lost, we just found a few places were it wasn't," Jaden replied. Miyumi snorted and said,

"Congrats Jaden, you know the definition of lost." Then a large building came into their field of view.

"I guess we found it," Jaden said, before sticking his tongue out at Miyumi, who rolled her eyes. Then they heard a twig snap to their right and Jaden swung his flashlight to see who it was.

"Alexis?" he asked. The brown eyed Obelisk looked at them and answered,

"What are you doing here? They'll expel you if they know you're here."

"Then why are you here?" Jaden countered.

"I have my reasons," Alexis snapped.

"Okay. No need to snap Alexis," Jaden replied. Alexis drooped a little.

"It's just that… my brother disappeared from here," she explained. Miyumi noticed that a rose had been laid near the entrance. Alexis waved a good bye and started to leave as the foursome made their way to the entrance of the dorm.

Inside the abandoned dorm

"Wow, a new paint job, some throw rugs and we could totally move in here," Jaden said.

"I for one would not move in for the world," Miyumi replied. Syrus and Chumley nodded in agreement. They wandered around a bit more before they heard a scream. They ran in the direction of the scream. They came to a room that had one other door. On the ground was a card. Jaden picked it up and revealed it to be Etoile Cyber.

"That's Alexis's card!" Syrus gasped.

"There's only one way she could have gone," Chumley said, pointing to a dark, foreboding tunnel. They ran down the tunnel, coming to a large round room and in the room was an open coffin revealing Alexis inside.

"Alexis," Jaden shouted.

"She can't hear you. Her mind is trapped in the dark recesses of the Shadow Realm," said a voice. The duelist Crowler met at the dock walked into the room.

"I am Titan and to save her, you'll have to beat me in a duel," he continued, pointing to Jaden.

"He's not pointing at me is he?" Chumley asked. Miyumi shook her head at Chumley.

"I'll duel you and free Alexis," Jaden said stepping up, "Let's go!" The two duelists turned on their disks.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Titan: 4000**

Titan went first.

"I start with Infernalqueen Archfiend (4/900/1500) in attack mode and her special ability raises my Archfiends attack points by 1000." The purple robed archfiend started to glow, raising her attack points. (4/900-1900/1500).

"I know you have to pay life points during your Standby Phase to keep them on the field," Jaden retorted.

"Not with this card. Pandemonium," Titan responded. The duel moved to a place that looked like they were in a skeletal graveyard.

"This place creeps me out," Syrus muttered. Miyumi shrugged. The shadow duelist frowned at the girl's lack of fear.

_"Why isn't she afraid?" _he thought, _"Well I'll have to make her afraid." _The dark duelist pulled out his source, an upside down golden pyramid with an eye in the middle.

"This is the source of the Shadow Game. The Millennium Puzzle! I will demonstrate the power it possesses!" He pointed the eye on it toward Miyumi. She was enveloped in dark energy and when it dissipated, she was gone.

"She's gone!" Syrus gasped, completely panicking. Jaden narrowed his eyes at Titan.

"You're gonna regret doing that," he said calmly, hiding his anger.

"I know what you're thinking. Your other friend's fate is all but sealed, and you're right," Titan said smirking. Jaden gave a low growl.

"Okay where am I?" Miyumi mused. A spirit with black hair wearing white clothes appeared next her.

_"It would seem that you're in the Shadow Realm," _he replied, nonchalantly.

"Hmmm," Miyumi hummed.

"I'll go ahead and summon Elemental Hero Avian (3/1000/1000). I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn," Jaden said.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use them. I summon Terrorking Archfiend (4/2000-3000/1500). Terrorking attack! Locust Storm Barrage!" The stomach burst open and a swarm of bugs flew toward Avian.

"I activate my facedown, Mirror Gate! Now we switch monsters, my Avian for your Terrorking!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I activate my Archfiend's roulette ability. When he's targeted by an effect, he gives me a gambling chance. It randomly selects a number between one and six. If it lands on a two or a five, the effect is negated.

"The odds are way in Jaden's favor," Chumley said.

"Chumley, you flunked math," Syrus pointed out.

"Nuh uh, I got a 54," the bigger boy argued. The number chosen was a two. Mirror Gate was destroyed and Terrorking's attack went through, destroying Avian.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Titan: 4000**

"I play my other facedown, Hero Signal. I'll use it to summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000), in defense mode," Jaden said. Titan held up the Puzzle. Parts of Jaden's body vanished as a dark fog filled the area.

"Jaden, you're disappearing!" Syrus gasped. A moment later, the two boys started coughing from the smoke. Then Titan realized that the other girl still wasn't afraid.

"What! She still isn't afraid!" Jaden smirked at Titan's comment.

"You obviously don't know her."

Miyumi was walking around and noticed that the middle of her body started to fade.

"Hmmm. Would you look at that?" she murmured.

_"I think your friend Jaden just took some damage," _the spirit said.

"He'll be fine Pitch," she said, trying to reassure herself. Pitch smiled, seeing through her ploy.

_"As long as I'm here, I'll help keep the fear away from both of you… but the other two might be to far out of my reach" _Pitch assured her. Miyumi smiled at that, hearing Chumley and Syrus weren't too affected by the shadows. Pitch cocked his head slightly and turned to their right. Miyumi looked the same way. She thought she spotted a human shape, before it disappeared.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," Jaden said, "I'll fuse the Clayman on the field with the Sparkman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (6/2400/1500). By discarding a card, I can have him destroy a monster who's original attack points are less than his own."

"Don't forget my Archfiend's roulette ability," Titan interrupted.

"It can't be a two or a five again," Syrus whined. The number chosen was five.

"Looks like luck isn't on your side half the time," Titan cackled.

"I still have a few cards up my sleeve, like this one Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden said, "I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn."

"It's my turn then," Titan said, drawing.

"Thanks to Mirage of Nightmare, I get to draw until I have four cards in my hand," Jaden interjected.

"This is your end! Terrorking! Locust Storm Barrage!" Titan shouted.

"I activate my Mirror Force!" Jaden yelled.

"How dare you?" Titan exclaimed.

"Cause I'm daring I guess," Jaden replied.

"Let's see how daring you are after this. I activate my Desrook Archfiend's ability. By discarding him, I can summon an Archfiend from the graveyard. Rise again Terrorking Archfiend (4/2000/1500)!"

"I activate the power of Pandemonium to add an Archfiend to my hand. Let's try this again. Terrorking! Locust Storm Barrage!" The insect swarm burst out again.

"I activate Emergency Provisions! I ditch a card and gain 1000 life points." The card flipped and Jaden's life points were replenished.

**Jaden: 3000**

**Titan: 4000**

Then the bugs attacked.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Titan: 4000**

"I use Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Avian, who I fuse with Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200). Attack!" The part dragon duel monster rammed into the archfiend.

"Your life point suffer because of Wingman's ability."

**Jaden: 1000**

**Titan: 1900**

"He's starting to disappear too!" Syrus yelled.

"Think that would work on your waistline," Chumley asked.

"I have another Desrook Archfiend."

"That guy is really overstaying his welcome," Jaden complained, "I summon Dark Catapulter (3/1000/1500), in defense mode."

~RoG~

"Emme- san, you need to wake up…it's important! You really need to wake up." She woke up to see Nitoh looking down, groggily she sat up on her forearms and mumbled

"What in the world is so important you wake me up at like 4 o'clock in the morning?" Nitoh sighed impatiently as he replied,

"The hallways is calmer than listening to you snore, but when I was out there I saw your friend Alexis leave around midnight and she still hasn't come back." That last bit perked Emme up ever so slightly, she grumbled as she threw a hoodie on and got out of bed.

"Well one way to find out, we'll go over and check." Nitoh and Emme went over to check and sure enough she wasn't there. Instantly Emme got worried and apologized to Nitoh for doubting him. She ran into her room and began to throw on some clothes, as she was finishing up she called Zane. Needless to say, he wasn't too thrilled to be woken up at 4 am…

"Is there any particular reason you woke me up at 4 o'clock in the morning?" Zane perked up slightly when Emme reappeared in front of the webcam type thing.

"It's Alexis, she still hasn't came back from visiting the abandoned dorm."

"Are you sure she didn't just stay with Mindy or Jasmine?" Emme deadpanned at him and replied,

"No I'm not sure but I also know waking those two up at this early is a horrific idea. Plus, a friend said she left at midnight, its been four hours since." Zane conceded to that one. Emme continued, "It's fine if you don't want to come since I did kind of wake you up but I'm going to go see if she is still over there." Zane gave her a slight smirk and a hint of worry in his dark eyes as he said,

"I'll be right down." Emme smiled as she ran out of the room with Nitoh following close behind.

~KR~

"Do your worst," Jaden dared.

"You want my worst? Be careful what you ask for," Titan said, "I sacrifice Terrorking Archfiend to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightening (6/2500/1200), in attack mode." The darker version of Summoned Skull blasted Flame Wingman.

**Jaden: 600**

**Titan: 1900**

"You're drifting boy. Drifting ever closer to the shadows…"

_"Is it over? It can't be over! I've got to be strong for Alexis and Miyumi!" _Jaden thought.

Even more of Miyumi's body had faded from the attacks.

"Jaden's in trouble," Miyumi mumbled, worried. Pitch smiled at her.

_"Don't worry. You and your friends will be fine," _he assured her.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" an American accent came through the darkness.

"Interesting," Pitch murmured, making a note to help get the boy out.

_"Coo! Kuri!" _

"Is that you Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden saw a floating light. It was moving quickly.

"Slow down. You're gonna hypnotize me faster than you help me… That's it! We're not playing in the shadows, he's playing with my mind!"

"I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out!"

"Shadow Game scam?" Syrus asked.

"My soul's not on the serving plate anymore. Let's go!"

_"Why isn't he afraid?" _Titan thought, out loud he said, "You forget. I've trapped two of your friends in the shadows."

"Let's get on with it then. First I play Catapulter's ability. By removing from play one card in my graveyard, I can destroy one spell or trap on your field such as your field spell." Pandemonium shattered after being attacked by black energy balls.

"So what? You haven't destroyed this," Titan said, holding up the Puzzle.

"Careful what you wish for," Jaden said, flicking his removed from play card at the Millennium Item. The card pierced it through the eye. Jaden's body returned and Miyumi reappeared. The boys were staring at her.

"What'd I miss?" Syrus turned to Jaden and exclaimed,

"Your body! It's back!"

"I never lost it. It was just smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul," Jaden explained, "This guy is a fake. I bet he's some out of work carnie."

"I'm not out of work. I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want to," Titan protested, "Besides, I still have the other girl. Her soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm. That proves the power of my Millennium Pendant. What do you say to that?"

"Besides that you're a big dunce," Jaden and Miyumi said in unison.

"On the walls it says that your item would be called the Millennium Puzzle, not Pendant," Jaden continued.

"You don't have Alexis's soul. You never did. So hand her over, along with the other kids you snatched," Jaden finished.

"Other kids? I don't know what your talking about. And for the earlier carnie comment, you can find your friend on your own," Titan yelled. He threw a smoke bomb and started to run. Miyumi and Jaden ran forward, over a giant eye carving, to catch up to him. The carving began glowing and the three vanished into a ball of darkness.

In the shadow realm

Miyumi, Jaden and Titan were in nearly complete darkness. Jaden turned toward Miyumi, just to jump when he sees Pitch standing next to her.

"Who are you?" he almost yelled.

"I'm Pitch Black, Guardian of Innocence," he replied.

"Guys, skip the formalities," Miyumi said. They heard a cry for help and when they turned to see who it was, they discovered that it was Titan. He was covered in little grey blobs, with teeth and glowing red eyes. Miyumi jumped at the sight of one right next to her. The jump put Jaden in between her and the blob. Pitch smirked and shook his head as he blasted some of the blobs.

"Not a word," Miyumi hissed to Jaden. Then the teens heard a coo. A small winged furball appeared near Jaden.

"He's sooo cute!" Miyumi squealed. Jaden sweat dropped. Kuriboh just looked at Miyumi, wondering who she was.

~RoG~

Emme ran towards the main Obelisk building and stopped when she saw a tall figure waiting. She ran up to him and greeted Zane,

"We'd better get going before either one of us decides to go back to bed." Zane nodded and waited for Emme, who blushed and added,

"You should lead the way… I don't know how to get to the abandoned dorm." Zane smirked and chuckled, as he ran off in the direction of the dorm. Little did either one know that someone was watching and forming a plan. He looked down at a card of a ghastly woman in Victorian garbs and smiled a demented smile as he and the card glowed black.

~KR~

Titan had been completely engulfed in blobs, while Pitch and Kuriboh kept them away from Jaden and Miyumi. Titan absorbed the blobs, staring at the ground. He looked up, causing Jaden and Miyumi to gasp and move slightly closer together when they saw his glowing red eyes.

_"The shadows thirst for a soul!"_

**Please read and review! =) No flames please!**


	6. Shadows, Help and Saving Alexis Part 2

**We don't own any copyrighted material. Oh, and when Miyumi summoned Santa Claus, the card name was supposed to be Nicholas St. North, **_**Guardian **_**of Wonder. I didn't realize the mistake til now. Sorry!**

Chapter 6

"Red contacts? You really went overboard doing this didn't you," Jaden said, as the field returned.

_"We will continue this in the Shadow Realm," _Titan rasped.

"Still using that huh?" Jaden scoffed, "Anyway, I play Monster Reincarnation to return Sparkman to my hand. And I'll go ahead and summon him. (4/1600/1400)."

_"My turn," _Titan started.

"Don't forget, you take 500 points of damage to keep your Archfiends on the field," Jaden pointed out.

**Jaden: 600**

**Titan: 1400**

_"500 points is nothing compared to a soul. Attack!" _Titan commanded.Dark Catapulterwas destroyed.

"You don't hold back do you?" Jaden asked.

_"They say the best defense is a good offense. But this card let's me have both," _Jaden thought when he saw his draw.

"Sparkman, I'm putting you in attack mode and giving you Spark Blaster." The electricity themed hero was given a gun.

"Now attack Desrook Archfiend!" The hero blasted Titan's grotesque archfiend.

**Jaden: 600**

**Titan: 900**

_"It doesn't matter, I activate my trap Battle Scarred, so now the Archfiend cost affects both sides," _Titan exclaimed, before drawing.

**Jaden: 100**

**Titan: 400**

_"Skull Archfiend, attack!" _Titan commanded. The archfiend destroyed the defense position Sparkman.

_"I discard one card to activate the effect of one card in your graveyard. I choose Emergency Provisions. I get rid of one card and gain 1000 life points," _Titan continued.

**Jaden: 100**

**Titan: 1400**

"I gotta make this turn count," Jaden said as he drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (3/800/800), in attack mode. And I activate the spell card, Bubble Shuffle. So both monsters get switched to defense mode then I can sacrifice Bubbleman to bring out another hero," Jaden explained.

"Only if the roulette doesn't stop you. If it lands on a one, three or six; your spell won't activate," Titan interrupted. The number chosen was… two!

"No!"

"Yes! Luck is finally on my side!" Jaden exclaimed. The two monsters knelt in defense mode.

"Now I sacrifice Bubbleman for Elemental Hero Bladedge (7/2600/1800). The best part is that he can deal piercing damage when he attacks! Bladedge, attack!" The steel hero charged the kneeling fiend, destroying him and winning Jaden the duel.

**Jaden: 100**

**Titan: 0000**

A tear appeared in the darkness. The two kids started run toward it when Pitch stopped them.

"Wait! There was that other boy!"

"Other boy?" Miyumi asked. Pitch nodded before running off to search. Miyumi started to run after Pitch. Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh before looking back at Miyumi. He decided to go after her and make sure she didn't get into trouble. The two kids caught up to Pitch and saw him supporting a boy. They decided that they were going to help. They returned to the rip and jumped out. They laid the boy on the ground. He had brown hair and olive skin. He appeared to be about as tall as Bastion.

"Who is he?" Syrus asked.

~RoG~

Running down the path to the abandoned dorm, Zane got a bad feeling.

"Why do I feel like we are about to walk into a trap of some sort?" he asked Emme.

"I dunno, but I have the same feeling. And I also believe it has to do with Alexis not returning." Emme replied. As they neared the abandoned dorm, they saw a figure standing outside. Emme was about to run up when Zane grabbed her arm, making her think twice about it. The two slowly made their way towards the rusty gate. Emme growled when she saw who it was, she lurched forward but Zane grabbed her arm as he asked

"Where is Alexis?"

"I don't know, I saw the four slifers run in but after that I don't know." The shadow replied. Emme finally calmed down enough for Zane to let go of her arm. The shadow chuckled at the sight and taunted

"So now your calm and….rational?"

"Rational, yes… calm, no! But you can tell that, can't you Britt?" Emme hissed, "who ran inside?"

"By the sound of it, Jaden and his crew" Zane replied.

Emme's eyes widened knowing her childhood friend was one of the crew. Britt smirked and said

"Miyumi did go inside, but you have to beat me to follow her." Emme growled as Zane handed her a duel disk. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You sounded worried on the pilot so I grabbed mine figuring you would forget yours." Emme blushed slightly at the statement meriting a slight smile from Zane. She put on the duel disk before frowning slightly.

"This is awkward," she muttered.

"How so?" Zane asked.

"She's left- handed," Britt explained, smirking.

"Alright, let's do this," she said.

**Emme: 4000**

**Britt: 4000**

"I'll go first this time," Britt smirked, "I summon Dark Hero Zombie Thief (4/1500/1000). I activate his ability to get one card from your hand." Britt sent three cards to his graveyard, speeding up the zombie. It disappeared and reappeared next to her, startling her. When she smelled it, she gagged and almost threw up. The zombie sped over to Britt's field.

"Meteor Storm, nice!"

Emme ticked and Zane smirked knowing aggravation was to ensue.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My go then," Emme stated, as she drew, "I summon Kamen Rider Ibuki." A silhouette of a young man appeared and blew a whistle. Then he held it near his forehead, where a glowing symbol appeared. A tornado of sound waves obscured him from view. As the tornado subsided, they saw a blue gloved hand above the sound waves. When it was gone, in its place was a man in a black body suit with a golden vest and a blue and gold helmet with black eye pieces.

_"Why is that thing out? I am not kicking it this time!" _he shouted. Emme rolled her eyes and replied softly

"You're not staying long enough to kick him, Ixa is going to kick him instead."

_"Yes! I feel kind of sorry for him but then again I don't." _Emme rolled her eyes.

"Now I activate the spell, Double Summon. So I'm sacrificing Kamen Rider Ibuki for Kamen Rider Ixa." A silhouette of a young man had a brass knuckle shaped device on his hand that he pressed into the side of his driver. A cross started to spin as it came up and covered him. When it disappeared, he wore white armor with a black body suit underneath. He had black gloves covered by white gauntlets, with white boots and a white and gold chest plate. His helmet was mostly white with a blue streak going down the back of his head and gold Vs over his black eye pieces. A voice laughed as Ixa looked around,

_"Haha, you have to kick it." _Emme sighed and rolled her eyes as Kamen Rider Ixa shook his head as he pressed his knuckle, aiming at the zombie. The knuckle shot four beams at the zombie, shattering him.

_"Aww man, you didn't have to touch it."_

"Enough, Iori and with that I'll play a card face down, ending my turn." Emme said sighing at her Rider's antics. Meteor Storm returned to her hand upon the zombie's destruction.

**Emme: 4000**

**Britt: 3500**

"My turn," Britt growled, "I activate Hope Ray to summon Dark Hero Beloved Knight (7/2600/2000), in attack mode. I also activate Dark Hero Reborn to summon Zombie Thief. I then sacrifice Zombie Thief for Dark Hero Flame of Hope (5/300/2100), in defense mode." The silver armored knight appeared before the black clad zombie appeared and disappeared for a burning flame. Britt studied her field, eying her facedown. Zane wondered if he would call it or not.

"First I equip Dark Saber onto Beloved Knight. (7/2600-3100/2000). Then I'll have him attack Kamen Rider Ixa." Beloved Knight ran at Ixa and slashed him with the sword, shattering him and sending Emme flat on her back. Taking a deep breath, Emme got back up.

**Emme: 2900**

**Britt: 3500**

Britt smirked as Emme evened her breathing and even managed to growl

"Are you done yet?"

Zane chuckled lightly at his friend, amazed that she could still growl despite hardly being able to breath properly. Britt laughed and said

"Are you that eager to lose? If you are then I end my turn." Emme smiled as she drew

"You're cockiness will be your downfall. I summon Kamen Rider Zeronos (4/1500/1400)." A silhouette of a man appeared as he slid a card through his belt.

_**Henshin!**_

The armor descended down in a flash of green light and feathers, as a black body suit with green accents on his upper arms and thighs. A golden Y, made from train tracks, formed on his torso. The helmet was black and silver with golden tracks running down the center of the helmet, the tracks had a green bull head shaped piece go down each track and stops in the middle.

"And now for his special effect, he can destroy one of your monsters! Bye-bye defense points" Kamen Rider Zeronos raised his hand up as lightning came and struck Dark Hero Flame of Hope. Emme chuckled and smiled.

"And now time for some more fun…cause im going to tribute Kamen Rider Zeronos to bring out Kamen Rider Zeronos- Vega Form." He swiped the yellow side of a card through the driver, causing it to glow yellow. Emme activated her facedown, Deneb. Finger like guns attached to Zeronos as a black cape fell down around his normal armor. His helmet had a drill come over his face before separating into a star. His eye pieces became red. He carried a giant bladed sword.(7/2600/2400). Emme giggled as Zeronos's effect activated and the finger guns shot at Beloved Knight lowering his attack points. (7/3100-2800/2000). Smiling she laid a card face down.

"Your turn!"

"First I activate Darkness Rising and I place one facedown and end my turn." Emme smirked as she drew a card. Zane murmured

"Don't get full of yourself." Emme nodded showing she understood. Zeronos looked back at her as she gave him a curt nod and blasted Beloved Knight once again. (7/2800-2500/2000) Britt looked at his knight than at the kamen rider and said

"I don't know why you keep firing cause its not doing anything."

"So you think…" Britt just shrugged.

"Now I end my turn," she declared.

"My turn. Beloved Knight attack!" The knight ran over to slash through Zeronos- Vega Form.

"I activate Kamen Rider Meteor's special ability, I can summon him and negate the attack."

_**Henshin**_

A silhouette of a man came flying from her hand stopping next to Zeronos as a blue bubble surrounded them. A rider wearing a black body suit that looked like a constellation map and a blue metal sash starting at his right shoulder and ending in the center of his belt.

"End turn," Britt growled.

"Let's go," Emme said, "I activate Monster Reborn to summon Kamen Rider Ixa. I also sacrifice Kamen Rider Meteor for Kamen Rider Meteor Storm. And I also activate the spell, Meteor Top," An object shot out of the card towards Kamen Rider Meteor who caught it and stuck the pinwheel like switch into his driver and spun it. As it spun, a blue and yellow swirl obscured him from vision. When it subsided, Meteor's suit was no longer black but blue with the sash yellow instead of blue and there was a yellow shoulder piece on the other shoulder. His helmet was yellow with what looked like two meteor tails sticking out on top with a silver mouthpiece and red eyepieces. (8/2900/2600). Smiling, Emme added

"And he gets a 500 attack point boost." (8/ 2900-3400/2600). "Now Yuto- san please attack Beloved Knight."

_**Rider Kick!**_

Zeronos leapt into the air and went towards Beloved Knight. Zeronos landed on top of him and bounced back towards Emme's field. Britt stumbled back shocked.

**Emme: 2900**

**Britt: 3400**

"How did I take damage?" Britt more than yelled, but not a second after he asked the question it dawned on the Dark Hero duelist, "those shots, they were slowly lowering his attack points." Emme nodded smirking slightly, then looked at Meteor Storm and said

"Ryusei, the honor is all yours…"

Meteor Storm nodded and took his switch out putting it into the end of his staff. He pulled a string really fast cause the top to speed off and take over towards Beloved Knight cutting him up until he shattered into pieces as the top went back to Meteor Storm.

**Emme: 2900**

**Britt: 2500**

"Nago, please…" Kamen Rider Ixa blasted Britt with his knuckle gun, causing him to fall flat on his back.

**Emme: 2900**

**Britt: 500**

"I remove from play Dark Hero Flame of Hope and Dark Hero Beloved Knight to summon Dark Hero Demented Queen!" Emme saw her friends running out of the dorm as a black mass started to form on the field. She saw Miyumi stop dead in her tracks and stare. Emme heard Zane behind her say what everyone is thinking

"What is that forming?" Emme just stared straight ahead as she saw her monsters shuddered. When the darkness began to fade, a pale woman with sickly pitch black hair and the same color eyes stood there. She wore a tattered and torn Victorian style dress. (10/3000/500)

"That doesn't look so bad" Jaden said.

"Really Jay?" Syrus asked in shock. Chumley nodded as he readjusted the weakened boy on his back.

"Shit! This is bad!" Miyumi said with a hint if fear in her voice. Jaden looked over as he got the fear in her voice.

A very tired Alexis looked at her friend as Zane asked

"If Emme is tanned skin, why does she look so pale?" That got everyone's attention. Britt looked over and smiled then smirked as he said

"Well why don't I show you… Demented Queen, love, why don't you show them your ability. And I pick Meteor Storm." The queen gave Meteor Storm a wicked smile as a dark cloud enveloped Meteor Storm. It started to take to his form before it imploded. The fallout blasting Emme back so she skidded on the ground. Britt looked at everyone and asked as he laughed

"Do you see why its bad?"

"Emme!" yelled Jaden and Syrus. Miyumi was to stunned to say anything. Alexis started towards Emme but Miyumi grabbed her arm to remind her, they're still dueling. Zane on the other hand had a fire burning in his eyes.

"Just because I asked, doesn't mean you had to show me."

"It's no use Zane," said a slightly weakened Emme, "when he summons that witch onto the field, he becomes as deranged as her." Zane and everyone looked at Emme; she had singe marks on her legs, her blazer was torn in three different spots and she had a small cut on her face, hands and legs. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail. She staggered forward to resume the duel.

**Emme: 500**

**Britt: 500**

"You are so lucky, Emmaleigh, that she can't attack on the turn she uses her special ability," Britt smirked. Emme surprised everyone by laughing and saying

"You think you've won, well this ends now! I draw!" She whipped the card out and smiled like a fool.

"Well I'll start of by playing the field spell, Age of the Rider. But first, Zeronos via Deneb, why don't you take some attack points." Zeronos's finger guns shot at the queen, weakening her bit. (10/3000-2700/500). Then Age of the Rider kicked in as beams of light hit both Zeronos and Ixa. (7/2600-3200/2400), (5/2000-2600/1800).

"I activate Dark Recharge. I gain 1000 life points for every Dark Hero on the field," Britt said as his life points went up.

"Yuto-san, use your effect and wipe out Darkness Rising. Then attack the queen." Emme smiled as Zeronos turned his sword into a bow gun and shot the queen, destroying her instantly and the spell card.

**Emme: 500**

**Britt: 1000**

"Nago, would you do the honors…" He nodded and said

_"For Ryusei- san!" _Emme smiled as Ixa ran at Britt and punched him.

**Emme: 500**

**Britt: 0000**

Emme smiled and fell over. Everyone ran over to her and Zane carried her back to her room, while Miyumi started to bandage her up. Everyone stayed in there as Chumley took the weakened boy back to the Slifer dorm. Everyone looked at Miyumi but Syrus was the one to ask,

"Why did Emme take real damage?" Miyumi sighed sadly, as she moved her best friends hair out of her face.

"It's because his stronger cards are corrupted so when he uses them, the duel becomes a near shadow game like duel. Emme's deck is built almost perfectly to combat it. She only got part of the combo out tonight but when she gets all three of them, his monsters normally don't stand a chance." Miyumi sighed and looked at her sleeping friend then added,

"We all should probably get back to our dorms and rooms, the suns coming up." Everyone nodded and began to leave but Zane and Alexis lingered a bit. Alexis noticed the look in his eyes and said,

"Don't feel guilty! From what Miyumi is saying these two have a history of dueling. It probably would have happened even if you hadn't said anything." Zane sighed and replied,

"It still doesn't make the guilt go away." Alexis smiled lightly and ushered him out of the room, looking back at a sleeping Emme who seemed peaceful. _At least you can have a peaceful sleep. _

~KR~

Jaden waited for Miyumi outside as they both made their way back to their dorms. Miyumi seemed really down.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Miyumi gave a slight smile before nodding,

"It will be." Jaden nodded in understanding.

"About that story you told us earlier… was that your mom?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to bring up any bad memories.

"No, it wasn't my mom," she said, "It was someone very close to me… it was their mom." Miyumi walked on up to her room as it dawned on Jaden whose parent it was. _Emme…_


End file.
